


Twin Suns

by mon_mothma



Series: Stories of the Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hallucinations, Rebels, Sad, Star Wars: Rebels References, Tatooine (Star Wars), Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_mothma/pseuds/mon_mothma
Summary: Ezra's alone on Tatooine.
Series: Stories of the Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747942
Kudos: 11





	Twin Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think I wrote this after watching the Twin Suns episode (Season 3, Episode 20) and it's been a good two years since watching it so I'm not too sure where it sits. But it's a thing. Enjoy the thing.

Ezra had never felt more alone. 

Clutching to the lifeless droid beside him, feeling the intense heat of Tatooine’s two suns beating down on him. 

The heat was all around; reflecting off the ground, heavy in the air. It was the reason for his dry throat and cracked lips, the cause of the dull throb between his eyes. 

The heat was even coming from Chopper, it's metal hot but still a sense of comfort for the young Jedi. 

_ I have failed.  _

The sand was everywhere; sinking where his knees were pressed in, somehow in every crack and crevice. After Lothal, Ezra thought he was used to the sand. But the sand in Tatooine was different. It coated every inch of him, a thin layer of it on his tongue so it was all he tasted too. 

Sand covered Chopper too, probably in every crevice of the droid’s machinery. For a moment Ezra's mind thought about how Chopper would be complaining about the presence of sand for an age. 

Kanan would let out a humph, Zeb would chuckle and make some dig at the boy and his droid, Hera would roll her eyes, and Sabine… 

Ezra's thoughts stopped when they got to Sabine. He couldn't cope with that loss today. 

_ I should never have left.  _

Ezra took in a shaky breath, sand filling his lungs. He coughed for a few seconds and hoped that it would clear his lungs of the tiny grains. All he could think was that water would help him. A few drops and maybe he'd be okay. Maybe he'd survive. Maybe this would all be worth it. 

_ I'm so sorry.  _

His thoughts went to Obi-Wan, the enigma of a man and his final broadcast to the Jedi playing through his mind. He had thought of the Jedi often, wondering what he was like. He had heard occasional stories from Rex and Ahsoka. They were tales of The Clones Wars. Told with eyes glimmering with nostalgic sadness as their words retold never-forgotten memories. 

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sounded like a great Jedi, and a part of Ezra had hoped that maybe he'd be alive. Ezra could've learned from him. Obi-Wan and Kanan could've passed on their collective knowledge to him. 

Ezra could've told Obi-Wan about Ahsoka and how proud she would have made him. 

_ I don't know what to do.  _

The heat was a series of -ings. It was blinding, making him unable to see anything around him. It was constricting, forcing him to stay crouched. It was sweltering, taking everything from him. 

How people lived on the twin sun planet, he had no clue. He didn't envy those of Tatooine. He already thought it was a backwater planet and the suns were not changing his opinions anytime soon. 

He knew he had to move. Somehow escape the suns and bring him and Chopper to a place of safety. But there was nothing in him to stir him to move. 

Not until he heard the voice. 

_ He is dead.  _

Maul's taunting met his ears. It gave Ezra something to fight for. 

“No.” 

Despite the sand in his lungs, the young Jedi was able to force out the protest. 

_ You led me to him.  _

Maul continued and Ezra shook his head. 

“No!” 

The outcry gave him the strength to force his eyes open and look up to see Maul standing there. He had drawn his lightsaber, the red throbbing in the same way the heat from the suns did. 

_ You failed your friends.  _

Ezra drew his lightsaber in response, the green rising to meet the red. 

“No! You will die! No!” 

He leapt forward to try to cut Maul down. What he was met with was a taunting laugh from the old Sith. When Ezra striked, Maul disappeared. 

He fell to the ground, hitting him upon impact that the heat created illusions. Maul was an illusion. 

And so were the bright blue eyes gazing at him from under a hood. 


End file.
